


Bored Moon

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Emperor's Moon [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Wall Sex, when you're a bored admin and decide to rub one off but your boyfriend comes home early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Being bored at home can lead to naughty things and then your boyfriend gets home.





	Bored Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicCurator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/gifts).



> I'm great at coming up with titles for my fics :D

Mishima sighed as he scrolled through the Phansite. No new comments, no new ‘Change of heart’, and no new requests. The navy haired admin slumped against his desk, he was bored out of his mind and Yusuke wasn’t coming back until late in the evening.  An idea dawned on him and he quickly pulled off his shirt while digging through his drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube and one of the larger dildos he had tucked away. Mishima shuffled out of his pants down to his hips and opened the bottle, slicking up his fingers in the process.  He moaned as he slipped one finger in, leaning on his desk for support from the pleasure. Damn, how long has it been since he’s done this? He was getting spoiled by Yusuke.

“Ah!” The admin’s voice echoed off the wall as he added another finger, pushing his hips back into the stretch.

Pre-cum dripped from his leaking dick and onto the desk; the navy haired teen knew he would have to clean that up later. He hastily pulled his fingers out, reached for the dildo and lubed it up quickly before setting it down in his chair. Mishima placed the head of it against his rim and sank down to the base. He threw his head back and moaned loudly, rolling his hips as the toy rubbed against the bundle of nerves.  The teen started to bounce, gripping the arms of the computer chair as an anchor. He groaned and panted, arching his back while he closed his eyes in pleasure. Mishima should be doing this more oft-

“Yuuki? I’m home early.”

Mishima froze, olive eyes going wide as they wiped over to the door. Yusuke was home early and was going to catch the admin with his pants down, _literally_. The doorknob slowly twisted and the teen, in a rash judgement, sank down fully onto the dildo. He slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle the moan and readjusted himself, making sure to hide his leaking erection.

“Yuuki? I called and you didn’t answer.” Yuuske made his way over to the dark haired teen. “Is something wrong? Your face is red.”

Mishima shook his head. “E-Everything is f-fine.”

“Really? Then why are you shirtless and… your pants pulled down?”

“O-Oh, It got hot and you know how everything is loose on me and everything.” He shoots the artist a, hopefully, convincing smile,

“… I see. May I have a welcome back hug?”

Mishima paused. “R-Right now?”

Yusuke merely nodded and opened his arms in a quiet invitation. The shorter male hesitated before getting up, one hand pulling up his pants to keep his hard on from showing. He embraced Yusuke and felt the taller blue haired teen place a kiss on the top of his head. Mishima buried his face in his chest, missing how the artist’s hand traveled down his back.  The admin yelped as Yusuke starts moving the dildo, causing it to rub up against his prostate.

“Y-yusuke!”

“I was curious as to why you looked disheveled then I noticed the bottle of lube and pieced it together.” Yusuke holds the smaller teen close, moving the toy faster. “You kept this from me, dear Yuuki.”

“Mmh!” Mishima’s body shook as he pushes his hips back. “S-Sorry?” His hand let go of his pants, dropping them to the ground, where he kicked them off into a corner of the room. “I-I got bored.”

“Hmm.” Yusuke kisses his neck while his hand moves down to jerk off his boyfriend. “Then you’re aware of what comes next, yes?”

“God yes.”

The artist swiftly pulled out the dildo, throwing it onto the chair, and pinned Mishima to the wall while he worked on his own pants. The admin looked over his shoulder and stared into those deep gray eyes, shaking his hips to encourage Yusuke to hurry up.

“Yu-” Mishima’s needy whine was cut off as Yusuke thrusts inside, shoving him into the wall. “Ah!”

“Yuuki.” He whispered into his ear while he started to move. “Teasing me like that is truly a horrid idea.”

The shorter teen moaned loudly, pushing back into the quick thrusts. “H-Hah!”

“Singing like this with your heavenly voice.” He sped up and got rougher. “You’ve already made my terrible day far better, Yuuki.”

“Mmh! G-glad I could help!” Mishima arches his back as he could feel his orgasm approaching. “Yusuke!” He came on the wall with a loud moan and slumped against Yusuke.

“Yuuki!”

The navy haired teen groaned as he felt Yusuke cum inside him and place faint kisses on his shoulders.

“All you have to do is call me if you feel bored again, okay?”

“Okay…” Mishima muttered. “Can we take a bath and carry me to the room?”

Yusuke chuckled. “Of course we can.”


End file.
